Stars Come Out
by Akaasha
Summary: AU. One shot. Levy McGarden goes to the Iron Dragon club with her friends in search of the red eyed, pierced face bartender whom once saved her from an attacker. Once she finds him, she can't help but feel safe a secure in his arms...


**AN:** Hola! Well, here I am again...writing a small one shot about a Fairy Tail couple. I decided to do one of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. I was listening to Glad You Came by Wanted and I suddenly was like "Wouldn't it be funny if Lucy and Levy went to to bar and Levy got drunk and met her anti dream guy? That would be hilarious!" And now we're here :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima is a boss...just saying. Oh, am I'm not apart of Wanted so I don't own the lyrics of Glad You Came

* * *

><p><strong>Stars Come Out<strong>

_Tick. Tick. Tick_. Levy McGarden tapped her pen against her desk along with the ticking wall clock. It was late, really late. Everyone else had already gone home from Fairy Tail Co., but this bluette wanted to be anywhere but home.

You see, it still smelt like her ex-boyfriend, Droy whom wasn't the best boyfriend. She had dated his friend a few months back and she thought he was different. Nope. They both were sloppy, demanding and stalkerish.

The bluette sighed and forced her eyes to stay open. Cana Alberano had given her a file that she said was extremely important and she had to file it before she left the building.

"Levy?" It was Lucy Heartifila. Levy turned from her blank monitor screen and faced the busty blonde. "What are you still doing here?" Levy's eyes moved the ticking wall clock and she noticed it was almost one o'clock in the morning.

"Oh," the bluette unclenched her fist and pressed her hands to her desk. She tried to find an excuse. The truth is she really didn't was to go home. It's not like there was anything there for her to do. She did just get a pile of books from her friends for her twenty forth birthday but she knew those would be read and stacked away in days.

"Well?" the blonde said, tapping her manicured nails on the edge of Levy's cubical. "I needed to do this paper work. Mr. Makarov is expecting it done by tomorrow and I..." she trailed off as she watched Lucy pick up the baize file that read 'Top Secret' on it and open it.

"Levy. This is nothing but a huge picture of Natsu's ass from the copier after the Christmas party." she stated, sliding the open file, revealing to the bluette the picture. Levy yelped and slammed it shut. Lucy laughed, clenching her stomach as she let her head bend back in her laughter.

"It's not funny!" Levy said standing, slamming her hands on her desk, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you liked staring at my boyfriend's ass so much." Lucy said wiping tears away from her eyes.

Levy sighed in defeat and pushed her wheely chair out from behind her. The blonde smiled as she thought of an idea suddenly. "What are you thinking?" Levy asked as she moved to grabbed her dark purple pea coat from the coat rack by the water dispenser.

"Let's go out." the small girl blinked. "Come again?" Lucy went out clubbing almost every weekend. Natsu usually went with her and apparent that hot head could not handle his liquor and usually Lucy had to carry him to his apartment. "Let's go out clubbing! C'mon it'll be so fun! Lets get Mira and Erxa and Juvia...oh wait...Juvia just had a kid...whatever, Wendy can babysit for her!"

Levy stood their speechless as Lucy went on and on about where they should go and what they should wear. The blonde followed Levy to her car, still talking about the club. "Lucy I can't. I have...stuff to do...we have a meeting tomorrow and..." she said twisting a curled lock of blue around her finger.

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssse Levy! Pretty pleeeeeaaaasssse!" Lucy was now begging, her bare knees on the parking lot pavement. "Lucy," Levy said at first very quiet as she noticed people whom were walking the streets could probably hear and see the begging blonde. "Lucy, get up now. Your making a scene!" Levy hissed through a tight jaw. But she knew Lucy wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted.

"Alright," Levy said at first very quiet before raising her voice so the pleading blonde could hear it. "Alright!" she said stamping her foot on the ground. "Really?" Lucy gasped as she stood and brought her purse close to her neck. Levy slowly nodded. "Yes! I'll call Natsu and Erza! You call Mira and Juvia, hey why not call Lisanna to? That girl can party and party hard! This is going to be so much fun!"

Levy was taken to Lucy's apartment and was forced into one of the blonde's slutty outfits. Levy hated leather so much but Lucy said it was the only thing she would fit in. So, eventually the bluette gave into wearing the small, _very_ small leather dress with matching black pumps.

Natsu met the girls at the apartment, dressed in a simple white button up shirt what was unbuttoned slightly, showing his tan, chiseled chest and black slacks. "Ready?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Lucy waist, which was made even slimmer with the sparkly light blue dress she was sporting.

Levy listened to Lucy talk into the phone almost the whole ride to the club. Natsu looked at Levy in the review mirror and shot her a wide smile. "Whats wrong Levy? Have you ever been to this club?" Levy frowned and didn't answer. She had went to the Iron Dragon club once and_ only_ once.

Her ex-boyfriend Jet toke her there for some fun, hoping he'd get lucky with her if he got her drunk enough. Thankfully, once he started putting seriously uncomfortable moves on her, a mysterious man beat the shit out of him.

Jet, fearing that Levy knew said guy who kicked his ass, broke up with her and never talked to her again. Levy never did get to meet the stranger again, all she can remember about him was that he was covered in piercings and had dangerous, red eyes.

Once the trio parked in the parking lot, Levy suddenly got a head ache from the booming music. They met up with the Strauss sisters and Erza at the door. The two silverettes were both wearing tight, leather like dresses, both black like Levy's. Erza was wearing a short leather skirt while having her flowing, silver shirt showed a large amount of cleavage.

"Where's Juvia?" Lucy asked the group as her and Natsu approached them, Levy a few steps behind the couple. "She said Gray has a stomach bug and refuses to leave his side." Lisanna answered as she applied some more mascara to her bright blue eyes.

"Levy, do you want some make up?" she asked, turning to the small bluette as the others walked into the club. "No, I shouldn't..." she said lowering her eyes to the ground. "Oh, c'mon, its one night, it wont change your life!"

Levy, as usual, gave into the silverette and once she walked into the club, she felt all hungry eyes on her. She looked around the club for the red eyes stranger, failing to find him after a few minutes of looking. When he beat up Jet, he slide over the bar so she assumed he was the bartender.

Levy eventuallly gave up and toke an open seat at the bar. It wasn't long until some guy attempted hitting on her by the bar. "So, have you come here before?" he asked, twirling the red straw around the rim of his straight vodka. He was very handsome, his dark hair was long, spiking out behind him and his skin was tan like Natsu's.

Levy shook her head before slamming down a shot. Lisanna was right, you only live once and who gives a shit is she fucks a random stranger. The bartender handed her another shot and she gratefully tossed it back. She met the green eyes of the man talking to her, "Wanna dance?" she asked with a sexy smirk. He nodded and toke her hand, leading her to the technicolor dance floor.

Levy had no idea what she was doing. Her mid was thinking clearly. It was blurry, her eyes burned and her tounge tasted like straight liquor. She never acted like this. She was currently letting a guy claw her hips and grind into her ass with everything he had. She giggled and turned around, draping her arms over his shoulders and bent her head back as he attached his lips to her neck.

She could see the upside down versions of her friends. Lucy and Natsu were at the bar with Lisanna, Natsu was aware of Lisanna's gawking stare and tried to hide himself in Lucy's neck. Erza was dancing with a strange blue haired man that Levy had sworn she had seen before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Mira was no were in sight, but Levy knew she was off showing off her beauty to the crowd. The green eyed man eventually toke Levy to an inclosed area of the club, slamming her against the wall and letting her hitch her knee up his thigh.

The pounding of the music and his hips into hers made every bit of her ache. She didn't know this guy of really care about what was going on, until she turned her head to the side and met the red eyes of the pierced man.

He stood there, staring at her with intense eyes. His arms were to his side and she could see the ripple of muscle through his tight shirt. She could smell the cigarette smoke coming from him, indicating he stepped out for a smoke break and that explained why she didn't see him behind the bar. She gasped, once hearing this the green eyed man dropped her feet to the floor and slid his knee between her.

"What?" he asked in a husky voice, his lips hovering against hers, biting them harshly. "I...I have to go..." she said as her eyes followed the dark haired man to his position behind the bar. "What?" he hissed again, grabbing Levy's hand forcefully, making her whimper in pain.

"Please let go." she said in a small voice, feeling his lips go to her neck again. "No, I'm not letting you go anywhere, not till I'm done with you." he said slamming her small frame into the wall again, make her gasp in pain.

Levy closed her eyes, fearing the worst as his large hand covered her mouth, feeling his other hand go up her thigh and to the lace of her panties. _Help!, _she wanted to cry out, her legs trembled and almost gave out on her.

"She said stop." Levy opened her eyes opened suddenly, open long enough to see those red eyes belonging to the strong bartender. "Mind you own business man," the green eyes man obviously did not see how small he was compared to the bartender.

His red eyes met Levy's, sensing she wanted help so he repeated his demand, his voice darker and scarier than before. "Look, man. I said to mind your own-" he never finished his sentence for the bartender punched him square in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

Levy gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. The music stopped and the bartender froze where he was as all the lights turned on. Some people cheered and others booed, all Levy knew for sure is that this red eyed man saved her, again.

The owner of the club, Metalicana Redfox toke Levy outside and handed her a beer. "Are you sure your okay Mrs..." he trailed off. "McGarden. Levy McGarden." she answered as she toke a sip of her beer. The older man opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the large back door opening and slamming shut.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm fired! That creep was coming on to her and I stopped him! There's nothing wrong with that!" Levy's eyes went to stare straight at the tall, dark haired man who saved her twice.

"Gajeel, stop it." Metalicana hissed, "It's not your job to punch my customers in the face just because he got a little to touchy with a girl. This is the second time in a year that your beat up one of my customers and I'm sick of it. That's why we have bouncers, to take care of guys like him." Gajeel laughed a fake laugh and began shouting profanities, making Levy feel uncomfortable. "So I should've just let him rape her, huh? Man, you should get manager of the year!"

"Look, I raised you as best as I could being on my own. You and Pantherlily are my life, but please try to think about your actions before...acting upon them." Levy lowered her head, feeling extremely guilty for causing this family feud. If only she had watched the way she presented herself towards the man whom attacked her.

Levy began taking off her shoes as the men continued arguing for another minute or two. Eventually, Metelicana ended the fight and talked to Levy for a second. "Do you want me to call your friends out here Levy? I'm sure they saw the whole scene." Levy shook her her furiously, "No, no please don't. Let them have some fun, besides..." her eyes looked towards the sky, "The stars are out and its quite beautiful. I'll stay our here for another minute or two."

Metalicana nodded and after getting the description of the green eyed man's face, disappeared back into the club.

The bluette watched Gajeel kick a nearby trash can and take a seat beside her on the side walk. Levy offered him the beer and watched him press it roughly to his lips and gulp down the amber substance. Levy flinched when he threw the glass bottle behind him, hearing it shatter against the door.

Gajeel brought his hands to his face and rubbed into while muttering something she couldn't make out. "Thank you." she said quietly, catching his attention almost instantly as her eyes fell to her bare feet. "Your to easy." he said in return, making her face heat up in rage.

"E-excuse me?" he turned to face her, his long black hair making him look engulfed in darkness. "Try saying no and then maybe you wont be almost raped two times in one year." she blushed slightly. "You remember saving me?" Gajeel shrugged, "Yeah, it wasn't anything special." he said in an iron cold voice.

Levy frowned and began strapping on her shoes. "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her stand up, "I'm going back into the club. I need a drink and you so rudely threw mine against the door." He frowned at her matter-of-fact tone and stood, towering over her.

"No you're not. I was kicked out, not that creep. What if he tries to attack you again?" Levy blushed at the small amount of concern in his voice. "I'll try not to make myself a little harder to get, don't worry." she said in a sarcastic voice as she began her walk back to the back door.

She opened the door, "Don't." he said, putting his hand on the door and easily slamming in on her. His chest pressed into her back, making her shiver after feeling his breath on her head. "I said, don't go back in there and you deliberately ignore me. That pisses me off." he hissed, moving his hand to her arm and slowly moving it back to her side.

He kept his hand on her arm and began slowly stroking it. "What are you doing?" she asked, turning to face him, staring deep into his red eyes. "I don't know. I seriously don't know." he said honestly, "I just don't want your going back in there without me by your side." Gajeel was amazed at how smooth her porcelain skin was. This girl was beautiful right now, under the moon and stars. She wasn't scared or nervous, she was normal.

Levy smiled and brought her small hand to his cheek. "Then come in with me," she began softly until she heard him begin to argue, then she rose her voice, "as a _customer_!" Gajeel blinked. It was so simple. If he payed the hostess and didn't drink beer straight from the tap as usual, then technically he was customer and his father couldn't kick him out,

"Okay." he said, letting Levy take his hand and lead him back into the dark club.

Gajeel felt his heart start racing to the beat of the song, this small girl looked stunning under the rainbow lights. Her blue hair shimmered as she began swaying her head. The dark haired man's eyes moved to her hips. He remembered that creeps hands all over them, he couldn't help but move his to the same location.

Levy turned to face him, his hands darting off her hips as she pulled him extremely close to her. Her brown eyes were sparkling as she gazed up at him, her small amount of cleavage made his stomach knot. She toke his hands in hers and moved them back to her hips, smiling as she began moving them to the beat of the song.

She let his hands move to her mid back, pulling her even closer to his chest. She raised her own hands and ruffle her hair, laughing like a child. Gajeel couldn't help but like the way she made him feel. She was so small, innocent and naïve. He had seen the girls that come into this club. Hell, there was this one blond chick who dressed herself up like a bunny and belted to Katy Perry's Firework on Halloween while her pink haired boyfriend pounded his head on the drums.

This girl was different. She was special, somehow. He brought his face down to her, slide his hand down her thigh and picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist. She squealed as he spun around, making him let a throaty laugh out in response to her screaming.

Levy felt like she was flying. This guy drove her crazy. She didn't even noticed everyone's eyes on the two people laughing their heads off in the middle of the dance floor. She heard Lisanna and Mira cheering from the bar.

Levy toke advantage of finally being taller than this man and toke his face in her hands. She pressed her face against his, feeling the chilled metal from his face hit hers. She leaned in even closer, letting her hair hide both of their faces from the public as she kissed him. He responded to her kiss, tightening his grip on her waist before letting her slide slowly down against his chest before landing safely on two feet.

They broke the kiss for a gulp of air and before Levy could react, she was again slammed onto the wall. This time, she wasn't partially buzzed nor was she on the verge of tears, wanting to scream for help. She was happy, thrilled even.

Gajeel pressed into her, continuing to kiss her as his knee automatically slipped in between her legs. Levy didn't mind this now, it felt right when he did this. She moaned in his mouth, tangling her small hands in his long black hair.

She felt the cold air his her swollen lips as he moved his lips to her neck and then collar bone. She gasped and bent her head back, giving him more flesh to nip and suck on.

"Levy?" it was Lucy. Gajeel stopped kissing Levy and turned to see the stunned face of the same blonde whom liked to dress up like a bunny. "Lucy!" Levy gasped, putting her hands on Gajeel's chest, blushing slightly as she felt his muscle. "We're leaving now..." Lucy said in a quiet tone, a drunken Natsu behind her, kissing her neck and shoulder blade.

"Oh..." Levy said as she turned to face Gajeel. His face was stone cold, his eyes were staring intensely on hers. "I have work tomorrow..." she said quietly, remembering her meeting at eight in the morning with Mr. Makarov. She frowned watching Gajeel step back from her hurt more than she thought it would.

The bluette turned to Lucy, "I'll meet you guys at the car." She waited for the two to leave before she spoke to Gajeel. "I'm sorry, I have to go." she said taking a few steps back from the inclosed area he found.

_No,_ Gajeel thought as he reached out and grabbed her hand as she began to walk away. "Can I see you again? Not here, but some where during the day?" Levy blushed as he walked to her, slipping his arms protectively around her waist. "Um, I work at the library on Mondays and Wednesdays, then I have book club and then..." she trailed off trying to think about her busy schedule after work.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a tender kiss, making her eyes roll back into her head. "What was that about your schedule again?" he asked again, a smirk on his lips. "I'll find room." she said in a whisper before gripping his face and kissing him again.

"Levy, c'mon!" Lucy said from the driver's seat window, honking the horn a few times. "I'm coming." she yelled back, removing herself from Gajeel. But the dark haired man couldn't get enough of the blue haired bookworm. He followed her every step and pulled her in for a kiss every chance he got.

"Give me a time to pick you up, you work at Fairy Tail Co., right?" Levy nooded as she quickly wrote her cell number on his large hand. "8 o'clock, thats when I get off." she said feeling his lips on her face, kissing every inch of it before landing on her lips again. "Levy!" It was now Natsu shouting as well.

He watched her with a smirk on his face as she ran out of the club to the small yellow punch bug that belonged to Lucy. Levy looked back at him and held her hair out of her face as the crisp night air kissed her face. She waved with the same hand she held onto her shoes with and blew a kiss to the scary bartender whom saved her twice.

"Did you have fun?" Lucy asked, looking at a dazed Levy in her review mirror. Levy didn't answer, all he could do was rest her chin on her hand and gaze out at the stars above her. Wishing for another kiss soon and dreading the ticking of the wall clock tomorrow morning until it hit 8 o'clock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Damn, that was long. I wrote this all in one night! Whoa, let me just say I love Gajeel. I loved him even in the Phantom Lord arc, even though he was evil...oh well.

I'm so sorry for making Jet and Droy seem like douche bags! I truly love them, I just need some random guys to make Levy guarded for a moment. Oh, and for the green eyed guy, my logic behind that was that Gajeel's eyes were originally colored green by Hiro Mashima but were then changed to red. I picture the green eyed guy looking kinda like Gajeel, just not as tall.

Sorry for not really having Erza or Mira in this story that much. They were just apart of the group, you know to have some fun in the club. Oh, and yes Erza was dancing with Jellal. God I love that couple. I shall be writing a one shot about them soon.

Well I hope you like. This one was pretty straight forward unlike my Wendy and Romeo one.

_-Akaasha_


End file.
